narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izuna Uchiha
Info source Name: Uchiha Izuna Ninja registration #: N/A Level: N/A Birthday: February 10th Height: 174.8cm Weight: 55.9kg Blood type: O Personality: Devoted, Harmonic Favorite food: N/A Least favorite food: N/A Wants to fight: N/A Favorite Phrase / Word: N/A Hobby: Training with older brother Graduated Academy: N/A Became a Chuunin: N/A Mission Experience D: N/A C: N/A B: N/A A: N/A S: N/A are the informations from the newest japanese databook? Kurosaki Ichigo 13:56, 7 September 2008 (UTC) citation(?) Where did this info on his name come from? a new naruto handbook? I'm only curios because I noticed the 2nd & 3rd hokages were also given first names but I don't see any citation on where they came from. ItachiZero 03:54, 8 September 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero :the infos are from the new databook, which is only available in japan ;) Kurosaki Ichigo 17:33, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::A scan needs to be provided for citation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 8, 2008 @ 18:04 (UTC) Ok thanks. but also the picture put up is one of Madara when he was young not Izuna. Izuna had hair like sasuke and a ponytail like Itachi only longer. the pic needs to b changed.ItachiZero 21:48, 19 September 2008 (UTC)ItachiZero Can somebody delete it for me? On the top of the page where it has the uchiha mark and the Sharingan it says Keke genkai. WELL DUH if it says sharingan of course you know its a keke genkai ( exept in kakashi,s case). Vegerot 15:37, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Why? It dosen't affect the text. Jacce 15:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) This is incorrect On the trivia part of the similarities between Obito and Izuna, "They both died in battle after giving up their Sharingan." is incorrect because Obito was about to die prior to giving up his Sharingan whereas Izuna was not about to die. Izuna died because he lacked the Sharingan to stand his own in a battle whereas Obito would have died with or without Sharingan. I will wait for some of the more authorized editors to delete it and if it won't be done, I'll do it. - MadaraU (talk) 08:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :May I ask why you would wait for someone else to change it? Why not do it yourself immediately? It is not a controversial edit, nor do you seem uncertain about your information being correct. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:24, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't wish it to be considered vandalism how is the correct term on wiki for when stuff are deleted without others agreeing etc? I will delete now, thanks - MadaraU (talk) 08:56, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::If you can support your edit with valid arguments, you do not have to be afraid of it being considered vandalism. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Note NOTE: Please Refrain From Adding Theories On Who Izuna Is. Untill And Unless Its Confirmed, It Won't Be Put Into Articles, And Since This Isn't A Forum, Its Not The Place To Discuss It. If You Feel The Need To Share Your Theories With Someone, Visit One Of The Many Naruto Forums Out There, All You Have To Do Is Google It. striking resemblance to sasuke? Are you absolutely certain that Izuna resembles Sasuke? I think he looks more like Madara when he was young.. They are brothers what do you expect...and this is no forum Keibatsu (talk) 16:00, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Increasing the size of the picture where he is with madara It's way too small i can't see into their eyes. No, it's not. Just click to enlarge the picture. And please sign your posts.--Elveonora (talk) 10:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) as of chapter 577 Madara states that Izuna left him his eyes after his death. While in Tobi's and Itachi's story his eyes were taken and he died as a result of that, battling blind on battlefield. Maybe it's a bad translation or something, just found it interesting. --Elveonora (talk) 15:08, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Izuna meeting death blind in the battlefield comes from the third databook. Omnibender - Talk - 00:10, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I think he means that's all he has of his brother after his death. Like how a person inherits an empire after someones death, they in turn inherit their "power". SusanooUnleashed (talk) 00:32, March 8, 2012 (UTC) He could simply mean though in terms of things to make him powerful because Madara seems to be "materialistic" in a sense of the word. To me it's more of "someone dies they're supposed to leave you something physical to make you stronger- my brother left his eyes". Not referring exactly to the time after his death.--Cerez365™ 00:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) There is no reference to the time of Izuna's death. Not at all.Faust-RSI (talk) 06:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) : That was just posted, in the same discussion...--Cerez365™ 10:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::And? What this has to do with my statement, which was made with reference to original post of this topic and thus to Madara's statement?Faust-RSI (talk) 10:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah that's what you meant. Your response is rather broad and generic there. I assumed the databook claim was what you were disputing--Cerez365™ 10:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was stating my opinion just to add my vote for those who see no changes in Izuna's story after what Madara has said. If I was going to answer the specific post in this topic, I would use ":" and then answer :) Faust-RSI (talk) 11:08, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I know "Izuna died fighting" part comes from databook ... just asking what it sounds like ... "AFTER Izuna's death, his eyes were left to me" or "All that left from my dead brother Izuna were his eyes" --Elveonora (talk) 14:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Remember that they're talking about family/people leaving stuff behind for them to "inherit".--Cerez365™ 14:40, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Why does it not list that he is affiliated with Konohagakure ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Because he was dead before its founding. Skitts (talk) 16:36, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Are you sure ?--Elveonora (talk) 17:05, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :I thought Izuna was still alive even slightly after the founding of Konoha. Unless I'm mistaken. --Speysider (Talk Page) 17:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Izuna died before the founding of the village. It was after Madara got Izuna's eyes that Senju struck a peace treaty.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:29, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ah ok, thanks ! --Speysider (Talk Page) 21:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Legacy We should add a Legacy section where it tells about how Izuna's eyes served Madara to awaken the Rinnegan and that it was technically his eyes that went into Nagato and Obito later on. Xfing (talk) 12:03, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely an important legacy. Omnibender - Talk - 15:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) death So it seems: Tobirama cuts Izuna > Izuna gives eyes to Madara > Izuna still fights later on but dies due to THE wound from earlier. The article still suggests that he: Gave eyes to Madara > got killed on a battlefield due to being blind, is this a retcon or simply misinterpretation of the databook stuff?--Elveonora (talk) 12:56, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm willing to bet a retcon happened. Madara says Izuna died from that wound, and he still had his eyes when he received it. Databook info was retconned. Omnibender - Talk - 15:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Ha, good Suki sensei isn't around anymore, he would complain :D perhaps a trivia? :O--Elveonora (talk) 15:33, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Him not being here is probably the last thing we need right now. It does seem like the info was retcon'd. Assuming that the translations are right. I think wait for raws so we can get something definitive from Seelentau.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Mangastream lets Madara say to Hashirama that Izuna died from the wounds he (Hashirama) inflicted on Izuna. Of course I can not confirm it yet, but this translation does not conflict with the databook information. Tobirama's attack had nothing to do with Izuna's death, he died from Hashirama's attacks after giving Madara his eyes. Seelentau 愛議 16:31, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Mangapanda doesn't specify the killed him, but says that the inflicted wound killed him, so that would mean Tobirama. Guess we'll have to wait for the raws. Omnibender - Talk - 16:42, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I really doubt Hashirama would attack and kill a blind little brother of Madara with all that peace talk and **** ._. --Elveonora (talk) 17:04, March 19, 2013 (UTC) In the recent chapter the visuals depict Izuna WITHOUT a Sharingan during his appearances on the battlefield. Should this be noted in trivia? (talk) 21:31, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Not really, Sharingan isn't permanently on "_" ever heard of saving up chakra?--Elveonora (talk) 21:45, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I was under the impression the databook just mentions Izuna died on the battlefield, not that he dies specifically after giving away his eyes. If memory isn't serving me wrong, then that technically isn't a retcon. (talk) 02:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It is serving you wrong. Madara is saying the following: The recent wound(s) is (are) the cause of my brother's death. He is not mentioning the Senju or Hashirama and Tobirama and as we know, some time has passed since Tobirama cut him. That's why I seriously doubt he's guilty of killing Izuna. Seelentau 愛議 17:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not referring to Madara's statement, I'm referring to the statement made in the databook. Consensus seems to be that Izuna's entry states that he dies in battle specifically after relinquishing his eyes, but I can only recall the entry mentioning that he died on the battlefield. I could be entirely wrong though. (talk) 01:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :I know what you meant and you're wrong, yes. ^^ Seelentau 愛議 00:23, March 28, 2013 (UTC) This talk of retcon makes sense in one way, but doesn't in another. What little information we had on Izuna prior to the flashback was given to us by Obito. It's more likely - imo anyway - that he lied, i.e. another red herring by Kishi to further cement the belief that at the time Tobi was the real Madara. Just a thought.--Reliops (talk) 18:02, May 27, 2013 (UTC)Reliops Madara before stabbing Tobirama states that it was Tobirama who killed his brother. One way or another it ended up being Tobirama to kill him regardless of if it was when he gave up his eyes or if it was when he got ftg slashed ItachiWasAHero (talk) 12:14, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Choku Tomoe Could we snip the suggestions of Izuna's Mangekyō Sharingan being a Choku Tomoe for the time being? Since Madara's statement about only he and Sasuke possessing it, it's been very questionable that the Choku Tomoe referred to the literal shape of the Tomoe Seal. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 16:04, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :I agree, because if they got it from the donors, then that would mean Itachi's was choku as well. I'd rather attribute the choku to the Indra stuff--Elveonora (talk) 16:14, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :The Straight Tomoe is one of those broad subjects with no clear explanation behind it. Its best right now focus on the literal and visible sense behind it, keeping it all in a presumed format. Steveo920, 13:29, July 10, 2014 ::... :/ Aren't you guys a bit too inconsistent concerning the use of presumed information? To clarify, it's for that reason that Sasuke's Rinnegan technique still lacks a page, why Tsukuyomi was listed as one of Sasuke's techniques until it was gradually phased out more recently, why Amaterasu's black flames are not being classified as Blaze Release... Well, I'm sure there's a lot more, just talking as far as the Uchiha's eye lasers are concerned. :P —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 16:37, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: I agree. Its best not to start labeling people as having the "straight tomoe" just because a portion of their Mangekyō is straight lines. We only know that these tomoe enhanced perception, but they may not be eniterly straight. After all, Itachi's Mangekyō was curved, and Madara himself said that Sasuke was the only other Uchiha with a straight tomoe. In Japanese, things aren't always as literal as they seem. I say remove it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright. So, since there have been no more objections, I'll make with the snippety-snip. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 13:46, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Narutopedia This needs to be added to his abilities section, since DB4 confirms that he, Madara and Tobirama were equals. I can't think of a good way to add or word it without changing the whole paragraph... ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:08, March 3, 2015 (UTC)